Don't Tell Me
by Chibi-Dears XD
Summary: Tis was inspired by the Song Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne. It reminded me alot of Yuki, and thus this was born. Please, listen to the song before, or after you read this.


**This is a No Bra Fanfiction. I never will own No Bra, no matter how much I want to change the story from chapter 4 and on. And i do NOT own Avril Lavigne. Even if I think she would make a good friend. -.- **

**Warnings: One-sided love, Shounen-ai, and Sadness**

**Please, if you do NOT like shounen-ai (Boy's love) Please do not read this. I really really don't need to hear that this is immoral.**

**By the way, this fic is in Yuki's point of view.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Don't Tell Me

It was three months after Ma-kun and Oozora-san became a couple. I tried to not get in the way of them, but I love Ma-kun, and I don't want to see him in the arms of someone else. I already know that he is in love with her, but I can't stop this feeling in my heart. I don't know what to do about it anymore. The people around me always say the same thing 'Confess your feelings.' But the thing about it is, what do you do when you've confessed, and confessed, over and over again, but your feelings still don't get across? I do everything for Ma-kun. I cook, I clean, I buy our food, I make his bento for him, and I do all the laundry. I have no idea else what to do to get him to notice me.

As I say think this now, I'm cleaning his apartment for him. Pathetic, aren't I?

SLAM!

I jumped, and nearly knocked over my broom.

"Ma- Ma-kun? W-welcome Home!" I stutterred. I've never seen Ma-kun slam the door like that. I went out into the hall to investigate, and found Ma-kun cursing! My Ma-kun! Cursing like a sailor!

"Goddamn Bitch! I should have never trusted her. Fucking another guy! What the hell is wrong with her! Then acusing me of fucking Yuki! What the bloody hell!" Ma-kun ranted.

"Ma-kun, what's wrong?" I asked. I knelt down beside him, and rubbed his back. "It will be okay, Ma-kun. What happened? You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone." I rambled. Good Lord, can I not talk so much. Geez. No wonder e likes Oozora-san better than me. Plus the boobs. I have none. I am a guy after all.

"Yuki?'' I lost my train of thought.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you. . . Do you think of me as a bad man?" He looked up at me, and stared into my eyes. I gulped. God he looks so cute right now.

"Of course not, Ma-kun! You are sweet, thoughtful, you never do anything bad, you're helpful, and you know just what to say to make me smile," I told him. In truth, that's what I feel about him. Crap. . . now it sounds like a confession.

"Re-really?" He asked. He looked shocked. It's so cute when he looks like that. He leaned forward, and cupped my chin, tilted my head forward.

"Ma-kun," My eyes drooped. I closed the gap between our lips, and kissed him. A simple, chaste kiss. Nothing sexual, nothing passionate, but something to convey my feelings to him.

He pushed me down, with our lips still connected, and straddled me. I won't let this go any farther than this. I am not Her. I will not give up my virginity this easily. The last time this happened I was taken advantaged of. I was drunk, and he promised that we would be lovers. He lied to me. He-he. . .

I pushed him off of me. "Ma-kun, I am not a replacement for Oozora-san." With that, I walked away. But the thing is, I still love him. Man, I'm pathetic.

"Yuki! Please wait! I love you!" Ma-kun called.

I stopped. There is no way in hell I'm falling for that again. Not again. Screw him! I don't need him! I am an independent man, and I will not be taken advantage of.

"Ma-kun, don't you dare say that! I have loved you for so long. How dare you say that to me, just because your girlfriend screwed you over. You know what? I am better off alone. Screw you, and I hope to never see your face again, until you get uyour priorities straight. Good bye Ma-kun! Gah you guys are so hard to trust." And with that, I walked out of his apartment.

~2 weeks later~

I have been living in this apartment for a couple of weeks now. My nights are lonely, and I miss Ma-kun so much, it hurts. But, I know that I'm better off without him. I will live, that I know. It's strange, I think I only like him as a friend now. Because I don't think about his lips against mine, in fact I find it rather disgusting I ever did that. Hmmm. I guess my heart is slowly mending.

* * *

**Dang that was hard to write. Please review.**


End file.
